Amelia Greenwood et le Balai Enragé
by AppleCherrypie
Summary: Dans la vie, parfois, on ne fait pas tout ce qu'on veut. Même quand il s'agit de Quidditch, même quand on s'appelle Greenwood. Suite à un accident de Quidditch, la couardise calfeutrée au fond d'un placard de l'intrépide Amelia est libérée de sa prison et se raccroche à sa propriétaire comme une huître à son rocher. M'enfin. Ça, c'était avant que Wheatley vienne s'en mêler.


Heeeeey bien le bonjour :D

Premièrement, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction héhé!

Tout petit warning : cette fiction est la suite d'un premier "tome" : Amelia Greenwood et le balai enchanté, disponible sur mon profil ! Il vaut mieux l'avoir lu pour comprendre certaines références (notamment Wheatley dans le résumé qui en fait... N'est pas un vrai nom !), après, vous faites ce que vous voulez :keur:

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas davantage :D

Vous souhaitant bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _15 juillet 1993_

 _Chère Mlle Amelia Greenwood,_

 _Vous êtes cordialement conviée à la remise des diplômes A.S.P. de la promotion 1993 se tenant à Poudlard le 28 août prochain. Votre présence, bien que non obligatoire, sera fortement appréciée._

 _En attente d'un hibou de confirmation de votre présence – date limite le 15 août –, je vous prie de croire, Mlle Greenwood, à l'expression de mes sincères salutations._

 _Professeur Filius Flitwick_

« Pfffffffrr, c'est d'un pédant ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de grincer. »

Flûte et zut. Je n'apprendrai jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit aussitôt ma mère en levant les yeux de son tricot – moche, qui plus était.

— Une lettre de Poudlard, je suis invitée à ma propre remise de diplôme.

— C'est plutôt rassurant, se moqua Franky, plus loin dans un fauteuil.

— Quand c'est, cette année ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner à Poudlard un de ces jours, ajouta Helen, des étoiles plein les yeux, m'empêchant d'assassiner mon frère d'une pique bien aiguisée.

— Comme d'habitude, fin août, quand les vacances sont terminées, râla Wilhelm, empêtré dans le rafistolage de ses robes.

— Au fait, combien d'ASPICs as-tu obtenu ? lança innocemment mon père, — beaucoup trop — pragmatique. »

Je balançai la tête vers le plafond pour soupirer, gonflant les joues et roulant les yeux dans un savant dosage pour signifier à mon père que son interrogation m'ennuyait profondément.

Hélas, mon geste pourtant si parfaitement théâtral fut accueilli comme tous les autres — par une désolante indifférence. Agacée — et blessée dans mon amour propre —, je me recroquevillai dans le fauteuil, vérifiai une dernière fois les résultats inscrits sur le deuxième parchemin que je tenais dans les mains et marmonnai prudemment :

« Suffisamment.

— Ça veut dire quoi, _suffisamment_? siffla ma mère, qui abandonna complètement son tricot, cette fois-ci. »

J'avais innocemment cru que, au vu de ma qualité de petite dernière passant après cinq excellents élèves, mes parents auraient perdu ne serait-ce _qu'un peu_ de la curiosité et du stress engendrés par les résultats de fin d'année. La scène qui se déroulait comme un mauvais polar cousu de fil blanc dans mon salon — mes parents dans le rôle des détectives, moi dans celui du truand — me prouvait que j'avais eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Pire, mes frères et sœur présents pour assister au massacre relevèrent les yeux de leurs occupations et me fixèrent sans vergogne, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, l'air de dire « _c'est à ton tour !_ ». Je voulus gonfler la poitrine et prendre mon air le plus assuré mais je me sentis aspirée par le molleton du fauteuil et me retrouvai plus flasque qu'un mollusque en plein soleil. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche et de me poignarder plus facilement, ma mère reprit son tricot et son interrogatoire :

« Ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir entrer au Ministère pour le poste auquel tu as postulé ?

— Auquel _tu_ as postulé pour moi, tu veux dire, rétorquai-je avec une grimace. J'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

— Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, dis-nous combien d'ASPICs tu as obtenu avant, coupa mon père d'une voix autoritaire.

— A en Astronomie, E en Botanique, E en Défense, P en Divination, D en Métamorphose, E en Potions, O en Sortilèges, A en Runes. Comme je le disais : _suffisamment_. »

Ce n'était pas de l'avis de mes parents, apparemment. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la confusion et la perplexité, puis papa se gratouilla le menton et maman piqua du nez, les joues rouges.

Ça sentait plutôt mauvais.

« C'est pas mal du tout comme résultats, s'extasia Wilhelm d'un ton beaucoup trop déplacé pour l'occasion.

— C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Helen. Deux A, trois E et un O, dans les matières principales, c'est une bonne moyenne. Hein, Frank ?

— Oui, oui, vraiment très bien, reprit celui-ci, complètement désintéressé. »

Je leur lançai à tous les trois un regard reconnaissant, soulagée et émue de constater qu'ils prenaient ma défense face à l'autorité parentale. Il était vrai que mes résultats n'étaient pas mirobolants, mais ils reflétaient tout à fait l'ampleur de mon travail et la détermination parfois relative que j'avais mise dans mes révisions. De ce fait, j'en étais pleinement satisfaite.

Mes parents, par contre, un peu moins. À la grimace que m'offrait ma mère, je comprenais qu'elle ne partageait pas l'avis de mes frères et sœur. Pourtant, elle capitula, mais sa remarque, au lieu de me laisser un sentiment de victoire et de faire triompher mon ego déjà en train d'accrocher des ballons de fête dans un coin reculé de mon cerveau, le fit trébucher dans un déferlement de bile :

« Nous avions quand même été habitués à mieux. »

Ce fut finalement Helen qui rattrapa mon amour-propre : elle roula des yeux agacés, aussi théâtralement que j'avais pu le faire plus tôt — la fierté de la voir apprendre si vite l'insolence me fit sourire —, et riposta :

« Je pense qu'Amelia n'a aucun souci à se faire avec ses résultats. Vous pourriez vous réjouir de voir la petite Amy prendre son envol. Est-ce qu'on aura le droit de venir à ta remise des diplômes ? ajouta-t-elle doucement.

— Je vais demander, lui promis-je. »

En vérité, je n'avais qu'une hâte : envoyer une lettre à Eddie et Emma, mes APLVE (« amis-pour-la-vie-entière »), et leur demander s'ils comptaient venir. J'avais une vague idée pour le premier, mais pour la seconde, j'étais certaine de la réponse.

Je me levai pour chercher de quoi écrire respectivement à mes deux amis et à mon futur ancien directeur de maison, mais me plantai devant ma sœur, les bras croisés, l'œil assassin.

« Par contre, on s'était mis d'accord. « Amy », c'est _non_. »

* * *

 **Je saiiis, ce chapitre était ridiculement petit mais c'est une espèce de prologue, dirons-nous.**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup vous donner un temps de publication mais ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction savent que c'est impossible hahaha. J'espère pouvoir poster assez régulièrement, l'avenir nous le dira !**

 **En espérant que cette lecture vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Et que vous soyez lecteurice fantôme ou pas, pas de problème, évidemment.**

 **A très bientôt, j'espère :D !**

 **Apple**


End file.
